


Sticky Situations

by enablelove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared flirts with guys to make Jensen jealous, and when Jensen gets Jared back home he sets out to make sure Jared knows who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situations

The thing is, Jared and Jensen’s relationship is fine. Awesome, even. They have fun, have fucking fantastic sex, and are in this for the long haul. Both of them know that this thing between them is forever. That doesn’t mean that Jared can’t bring some excitement to their relationship.

One of the things that gets Jared off faster than anything is how Jensen gets when he’s jealous. Logically, Jensen knows that Jared would never leave him (how could he, Jensen is hotter and more amazing than every other guy in the world), but that doesn’t mean that Jared doesn’t benefit from Jensen proving to the world that Jared is Jensen’s alone. 

So the next time they go out to the club Chad invited them to, Jared is on a mission. Chad, of course, leaves them as soon as he says hi, saying he has people to meet, women to seduce. Classic Chad behavior. It’s not like they expected any different. Jared has been told he can charm the pants off anybody and while he literally would only do that to Jensen, that doesn’t mean he can’t flirt with people that happen to dance near him. 

Jared strokes his long fingers gently across gleaming chests. He leans in to whisper a joke or tilts his head back baring his throat as he laughs. Jensen’s constantly behind him of course, but he doesn’t do anything more than tighten his fingers on Jared’s hips in warning. Clearly, Jared needs to up the ante. 

He goes to the bar, pressing a soft kiss to Jensen’s lips and murmuring about needing hydration. He winds his way through the gyrating bodies and makes his way to the counter asking the bartender for a cold Corona. He’s pressed in next to a girl who is busy talking to some guy and a man who is just sitting there, nursing his shot. He’s decent enough and seems lost in thought. Jared nudges him gently, making it seem like an accident, and the guy’s eyes raise to meet his. He does a quick once-over and Jared can see that the guy likes what he sees. Perfect. Jared casually glances back to see if Jensen is watching and is pleased to see that he is, eyes not straying from Jared. 

Jared hides his smirk and starts making conversation with the dude, Matt. His eyes are a brilliant shade of blue, even if they don’t hold a candle to Jensen’s verdant ones. Jared inwardly rolls his eyes at himself - he’s so whipped. 

He asks Matt about his job, a firefighter, and what’s got him down, just broke up with his ex. Jared doesn’t want to lure Matt into anything, especially when he’s not going to follow through, so he leans in to whisper in his ear.

“Hey, man, breaking up is rough and you seem like a great guy. I wanna ask a favor, though. My boyfriend is probably glaring daggers at me by now, but I’m really in the mood for him to get all possessive on my ass, so I need you to flirt with me. Is that okay?”

Matt hums and runs his fingertips along Jared’s arm.

“I’ll do what I can. Sucks you’re taken, though. You seem like fun,” he says with a wink.

Jared laughs at that, liking the guy more by the second. He ducks his head and lets his bangs fall in front of his eyes, peering at Matt through them. They talk more about their respective jobs, but to an outsider, it seems like so much more. 

Barely five minutes go by before Jared can feel someone fitting themselves behind him. He just knows it’s his boyfriend and winks at Matt. 

“Hey Jared,” Jensen says, hand clutching Jared’s shoulder.

“Hey Jen,” Jared says brightly, leaning back slightly into Jensen. “This is Matt, he’s been keeping me company as the bartender completely ignores my order.” 

“Sup, man,” Matt says nodding his head. Jensen nods back, but otherwise doesn’t say anything to him. 

“Jared, I’m ready to go if you are? We can just have beer at home,” Jensen tells him. Jared knows he’s just asking as a formality and what he means is, get your ass in the car so I can take your ass. Jared resists from cackling like a villain. Just barely. 

“It was nice meeting you Matt, I’ll see you around maybe.” Jared tells Matt, backing away from the bar, Jensen still pressed against him.

“I sure hope so,” Matt says and smirks. 

Jensen all but drags him outside and to the car, pushing Jared against the door and kissing him messily. 

“What. The. Fuck. Were you doing in there with that guy?” Jensen growls in between kissing the life out of Jared. 

“Matt? Talking,” Jared says flippantly, like he doesn’t know what this is doing to Jensen. 

Jensen backs away and Jared doesn’t whine in despair. He doesn’t. 

Jensen raises his eyebrow at Jared and damn him for having the sexiest eyebrow raise ever.

“Oh really? That’s all? You weren’t flirting with him trying to make me jealous?” Jensen asks, crossing his arms and emphasizing those glorious biceps. Fuck, can they be home already? 

Sometimes Jensen is too damn knowing for his own good.

“Now why would I do that?” Jared asks, playing innocent. Jensen knows him way better than that, but it’s all part of the act. 

“Because you love me showing you who you belong to? Because you fucking get off on me pounding your ass and marking your skin.” Jensen is smirking at him now, like he knows all of Jared’s thoughts. Because he does. 

“Then show me,” Jared says coyly. Jensen grunts in frustrations and grumbles about mouthy brats, but he kisses Jared hard before pulling away and going to the drivers side, unlocking the door, and getting in. Jared leans against the door for a second, fingering his lips. Fuck, he loves the way Jensen kisses. 

“You know,” Jensen starts, breaking the silence that has fallen between them in the car. They’re almost home and it’s not uncomfortable, but anticipatory. “Instead of trying to make me jealous, you could just tell me.”

“But, Jensen, where would the fun be in that,” Jared teases and Jensen just rolls his eyes at him. Jared’s glad Jensen just plays along and never thinks Jared is serious about the flirting, because that could lead to some sticky situations. And not the fun kind. 

They pull into their driveway and before they get out of the car, Jensen holds Jared in his place with his arm across Jared’s chest. 

“You have two minutes to get upstairs, strip, and get in bed. You take longer and I leave you to it on your own. Got it?” 

Fuck yes.

Jared nods and Jensen removes his hand. Jared has no shame in saying that he pretty much runs upstairs, thankful that the lock took mere seconds to open. He quickly divests himself of his tightfitting jeans and shirt, not even noticing where he’s thrown them and launches himself on the bed with seconds to spare. Jensen comes in languidly, the jerk. But there’s a satisfied smile on his face and a promise that he’ll make it worth it. He starts taking off his own clothes and Jared licks his lips as Jensen’s skin is revealed. Jensen’s moving at a snail’s pace though and Jared knows it’s to make him wait but seriously.

“Jensen, c’mon man, please!” Jared’s not above begging. 

“Hey, you decided to flirt with a random guy to get me to fuck you into the bed. So now you can wait patiently.” 

Jared huffs but can’t really argue with him. Finally Jensen is naked and hard and looking like a wet dream. Jared’s legs fall open and Jensen climbs onto the bed and on top of him. He kisses Jared fiercely, tongue fighting with Jared’s and kissing him like he means business. He moves away from Jared’s mouth and attacks his neck, biting and nipping and marking it up with hickeys. Jared arches into the touch, Jensen’s mouth sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. Jensen’s not even touching his dick but he can feel it emitting a little precome. 

He moans as Jensen sucks on a particularly sensitive spot and moves to fist himself. Jensen stops him though, like he knows exactly what Jared is going to do. Jensen’s eyes are dark as he pulls away.

“Don’t even think about it,” he grits out before holding both of Jared’s hands above his head. “Keep them there until I can tell you to move them.”

Jared nods, not able to do much else. 

Jensen moves down his body, making a stop at Jared’s nipples and biting at them until they’re hard and pebbled. He kisses around the ‘J’ he has tattooed above the left one, curling that talented tongue perfectly along the ink. He moves to the other side and uses his fingers to tug at the delicate nubs, heightening the pleasure. Jared’s a mess beneath Jensen, body bowing like a fine tuned instrument under Jensen’s hands. 

After he’s tortured his chest enough, Jensen continues to Jared’s hips. Jensen loves that part of Jared, as he’s said a million times before. 

He kisses the hipbones gently before sucking bruises in the dip and curve on each one, Jared panting and groaning curses below him. And Jared loves getting Jensen’s full concentration on his sensitive hipbones as much as Jensen loves laving attention on them. 

“Your goddamn mouth, Jensen. So fucking perfect.” Jared gasps out. 

Jensen doesn’t suck Jared’s leaking dick, just like Jared knew he wouldn’t, but he does place a feather soft kiss at the base and swipes his tongue quickly over the head, making it spurt more. 

“Turn around.” Jensen commands and Jared does instantly. He pushes his face into the pillows and tries not to push his dick into the mattress in order to get some friction. He has faith that Jensen will take care of it. 

He hears the bedside table and the next second feels cold fingers at his hole, warming up quickly as they push in gently. The two of them have this part down pat – used to quick and dirty fumbles and needyounow situations. 

Jensen covers Jared’s back with his body as he continues to finger him open so he can mutter filthily in his ear.

“Love fingering you like this because I’m the only one that can get you wrung out and fucked out. The only one you want to ream that perfect tight ass. You flirt like it’s going out of style and I know it’s to get me riled up and I hate that it works every time, but there’s something about you being with someone else that gets me crazy. You’re mine, Jared, only mine. Mine to fuck and love and fill. Mine to bite and kiss and cuddle and tease and mark. Mine.”

Jared can’t argue with a word Jensen is saying because it’s all true and coming from Jensen’s throat, all raspy and low? It’s all Jared can do not to jack himself off to Jensen’s words. 

“Yours, Jen. Only yours. Couldn’t even imagine being with anyone else. Only you can get me like this.”

Jared can feel the grin forming on Jensen’s face, his breath hot against his ear, his fingers twisting flawlessly inside Jared, finding his prostrate and making Jared buck.

“You look so fucking pretty, Jay. All wrung out and open for me.”

“Please, Jensen. Fuck me. Show me I’m yours.” Jared moans, playing dirty. 

Jensen snarls and pulls his fingers out and Jared whines at the loss. Jensen manhandles him onto his hands and knees and Jared arches his back, needing Jensen to get the fuck in him already. Jensen doesn’t disappoint, slamming into him and making Jared keen. His fingers are tight on Jared’s hips and Jared knows there’s going to be bruising and he revels in it. He loves to wear Jensen’s marks. That usually leads to more sex anyway. 

Jensen fucks into him quickly – hard and rough and it feels so good. 

“Jack yourself off, Jared,” Jensen orders and Jared hastens to comply, trying to balance on one hand and clumsily jerking his achingly hard dick. Thank god he works out.

Jensen’s pressing kisses at the nape of Jared’s neck as he thrusts in and out, hips moving and twisting so perfectly. Jared feels like he’s been on the edge forever and he is so ready to come. Jensen’s hand comes to rest on top of Jared’s stilling the progress. Jared doesn’t cry, but he’s close. 

“Turn back around. I want to see if you can come with just my cock.” Jensen says before pulling out and tapping Jared’s hip. Jared gingerly turns back and Jensen doesn’t waste any time in lifting Jared’s legs to his shoulders and pressing inside. Jensen moans beautifully at entering him and the angle is different and feels amazing.

“Harder, Jensen,” Jared whines, wanting it fast and rough.

“I got you, baby,” Jensen says, hips snapping and Jared sighs, loving the quick rhythm, Jensen’s dick performing magic.

Jensen leans over to kiss him, but the kisses are less kisses and more just breathing the same air – both focused on getting to completion. Their mouths brush at every thrust and Jared’s one hand is holding Jensen’s head in position, the other clawing at Jensen’s back, urging him deeper. 

Jared is getting closer to the edge of orgasm as Jensen is hitting the right spot again and again.

“So close, please, need your hand,” Jared begs. 

“You don’t, Jared, promise.” Jensen cajoles and changes his position in such a minute way but that makes a hell of a lot of difference with how his cock is hitting Jared’s prostate. 

One. Two. Three thrusts later and Jared is done, body curving up and Jensen’s name and other nonsensical jumbles of words let out as Jared comes between them, covering them both.

“So fucking hot, Jared. So perfect, baby, and all mine.” Jensen mumbles, body somehow moving even faster before he, too, stills and then comes inside Jared. He sighs contentedly before pulling out so gently and then settling on top of him. Jared can feel Jensen’s come slowly leaking out of him and he tries to clench his ass and keep it inside. 

They kiss languidly before Jensen scoops out some of the leaking come from Jared and rubs both their come together in between them and onto both of their bodies, like he’s scent marking or something. Not that Jared minds. 

Now this is the fun kind of sticky situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_masquerade. All other fills [here](http://collidefics.livejournal.com/67243.html)


End file.
